A YuYu Hakusho Christmas
by squrriel-HATER
Summary: yet another songficfanfic thingy for YYH from me squrriel-HATER
1. YuYu Bells

Chicken: Hi again back with yet _another _YYH fanfic, well songfic, OH I DON'T KNOW!

Cloud: awww *hugges Chicken*

Chicken: oooooooookay *backs away scaring me now!

Cloud: then do the disclaimer

Chicken: okay, okay you don't have to bit my head off , don't own YYH or this song but I did change it a little and every time I sing Jingle Bells I always sing this! LOL

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Yu-Yu Bells

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dashing through the woods,

In a Mankai whatever sleigh 

All the paths they took 

Fighting all the way!

Ha Ha Ha!

In the Yokai's cringe 

Begging them for life 

What fun it is to burn and kill

And slicing then all night

HN!

Hiei Fried

Razin died

Yuske laid an egg

Out comes Puu in color blue 

As big as Kwabara's shoe

REI GUN!

Keiko's slap

Konema's map

Shinzuru's smoking again

Yukina's scar

Kurama's hair

And sensei got away

HEY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chicken: well what did you think?

Cloud: it was good

Piggy: yep

Cat: it was

Duck: it was great!

Chicken: *whispers* suck ups

All Musses: well got to go now!

Chicken: *blinu-bliku* um read and review and I'll try to find that folder on my computer with the other songs!


	2. Hiei The ThreeEyed Youkai

Chicken: I FOUND THE FOLDER!!!

Piggy: really let me see!

Chicken: no

Piggy: yes

Chicken: no 

Piggy: YES!  
Disclaimer: read the other chapter 

~~~~~~~~~~ ^O^ ~~~~~~~~~~

**"Hiei The Three-Eyed Youkai"**

Hiei the three-eyed youkai

Had a pretty little sis

And if you ever saw her

She's a sight you'd surely miss

But one of the other Tantei

Love to call Hiei a "shrimp"

And so retorts cool Hiei, "you're nothing but a stupid wimp"

Then one starless peaceful eve

Yukina came to say,

"Hiei with your flame so bright, won't you find my bro tonight?"

But then Kwabara passed by 

He had the guts to call him "shrimp"

Cause Hiei-Chan him dead!

~~~~~~~ ^O^ ~~~~~~~~~~

Chicken: it sucked I know but I had to make fun of Kwabara somehow, and if it doesn't go along with the rhyme to the song… OH WELL! Please Review that could be my Christmas present to me from you! And don't think you can get away with THAT WILLIAM, I know you, ya cheap little (place, what you think she's gonna say)

****


	3. Enter Good Title Here

Chicken: WOW! Two in one day! Thank Ra! But this is REALLY REALLY SHORT…this is my version of White Christmas

Disclaimer: read chapter one!

~~~~~~~~~~ ^O^ ~~~~~~~~~~ 

" (Place a good title, here please)"

I'm dreaming of a three eyed youkai

Just like the one that we all know

On the tree top hoppin'

Maybe even mutterin

To the stars and sky

I'm dreaming of three-eyed youkai

With every boby part we like

My your sword be shiny and bright

And may all your fans…be alright….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
well what did ya think? Tell in the reviews please! And I think that I will be starting a Yu-Gi-Oh I'm already singing Yugi Baby (from Santa Baby; ever heard of it?) darn Christmas music!


	4. A new Start:YuGiOh the twevel day of Chr...

****

Chicken: Well I'm gonna Switch it around a little bit now it's Yu-Gi-Oh and the song that my friend Piggy will be singing "the twelve days of Christmas, Yu-Gi-Oh style!

****

Disclaimer: read 1st chapter; and I don't own this song! It's from Yami Goku from Medaiminer.org 

****

Chicken: and if your wondering what happened to my musses I let them off today for Christmas and the little guy is Bob ||||||||

( o o )

{ ---ooO-(_)-Ooo--- }

~~~~~~~~~~! ^O^ !~~~~~~~~~~

****

On the first day of Christmas this Duelist gave to me:

The Egyptian Pharaoh Yami

On the second day of Christmas this Duelist gave to me:

Two Turtle Game Shops

And the Egyptian Pharaoh Yami

****

On the third day of Christmas this Duelist gave to me:

Three God Cards

Two Turtle Game Shops

And the Egyptian Pharaoh Yami

****

On the fourth day of Christmas this Duelist gave to me:

Four of my Friends

Three God Cards 

Two Turtle Game Shops

And the Egyptian Pharaoh Yami

****

On the fifth day of Christmas this Duelist gave to me:

Five Rare Hunters

Four of my friends

Three God Cards

Two Turtle Game Shops

And the Egyptian Pharaoh Yami

On the sixth day of Christmas this Duelist gave to me:

Six Kuribohs squealing

Five Rare Hunters

Four of my friends

Three God Cards

Two Turtle Game Shops

And the Egyptian Pharaoh Yami

****

On the seventh day of Christmas this Duelist gave to me:

Seven Millennium Items

Six Kuribohs squealing

Five Rare Hunter

Four of my friends

Three God Cards

Two Turtle Game Shops

And the Egyptian Pharaoh Yami

****

The eighth day of Christmas this Duelist gave to me:

Eight Blue-Eyes blasting

Seven Millennium Items

Six Kuribohs squealing

Five Rare Hunters

Four of my friends

Three God Cards

Two Turtle Game Shops

And the Egyptian Pharaoh Yami

****

The ninth day of Christmas this Duelist gave to me:

Nine Dark Mages Cursing 

Eight Blue-Eyes blasting 

Seven Millennium Items

Six Kuribohs squealing

Five Rare Hunters

Four of my friends

Three God Cards

Two Turtle Game Shops

And the Egyptian Pharaoh Yami

The tenth day of Christmas this Duelist gave to me:

Ten Mariks plotting (O.Ob)

Nine Dark Mages Cursing

Eight Blue-Eyes blasting

Seven Millennium Items

Six Kuribohs squealing

Five Rare Hunters

Four of my friends

Three God Cards

Two Turtle Game Shops 

And the Egyptian Pharaoh Yami

The eleventh day of Christmas this Duelist gave to me:

Eleven Tea's dancing (o.O)

Ten Mariks plotting

Nine Dark Mages Cursing

Eight Blue-Eyes blasting

Seven Millennium Items

Six Kuribohs squealing

Five Rare Hunters

Four of my friends

Three God Cards

Two Turtle Game Shops

And the Egyptian Pharaoh Yami

The twelfth day of Christmas this Duelist gave to me:

Twelve Yugi's dueling 

Eleven Tea's dancing

Ten Mariks plotting

Nine Dark Mages Cursing

Eight Blue-Eye's blasting

Seven Millennium Items

Six Kuribohs squealing

Five Rare Hunters

Four of my friends

Three God Cards

Two Turtle Game Shops

And the Egyptian Pharaoh Yami 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^O^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE THIS 

SO PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!

Four chapters down and a lot more to go! 

Happy/Merry (whatever you celebrate)


End file.
